I Love to Hate You
by Kear the Yoai Enthusiast
Summary: Eren x Jean modern AU Jean is 24 years old and he still lives at home with his parents until he finds a flyer that Eren left around the neighborhood to get people to apply to be his roommate, Jean likes the price and is eager to move out and meet new people after his best friend got run over by a truck. But things don't go as smooth as Jean hopes when he finds out Eren is an ass


Jean scowled at the trash on the ground in front of his house, well, I guess you couldn't it was _his_ house consider he's a 24 year old man thats fresh out of college, no relationship to speak of, and frankly no friends after his only friend died. So that being said, Jean was desperate to get out of the house because it was his parents. Yes, he's 24 and still living with his parents. As he went into the house and was about to throw it away he took a look at what he was going to throw away. A flyer with an ad about looking for a new roommate. Jean shrugged and looked at the price, happy that it was in his price range he grinned and quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number provided. There person on the other line was quick to answer, replying with what seemed to be a labored tone, as if he had run to the phone to pick it up. There was a small breath of air. "H-Hello, Eren Jaeger here are you calling about the application?!" He yelled into the reciever. " Actually, yes, my name is Jean Kirschtein and I'd like to apply-, your price is fantastic and I thought I'd call now before I forgot, is the position still open? And If so when can we meet up?" He asked excitedly.

Eren has been so stressed. He was rapidly cleaning up his small house for when someone called him about his open room. Well, rooms. He had a three bedroom home, with a basement. It was pretty nice and a decent price, but he couldn't afford it himself. His dad had bought it off for him as long as he continued the payments, which split in half would be a steal. He was already a week behind on his payment and was hoping desperately that someone would call.

Halfway down the stairs to the basement his phone started to ring. "Great.." He sighed, sprinting up the steps to make it to the phone on time. He nearly yelled into the phone, not realizing his voice was at the tone it was.

"O-Oh, yeah! The room is still here. Actually, you could come by anytime today. I'm free all day." He answered, he couldn't help but break out into a smile. "Just give me a half hour heads up so I can make sure I'm not in the middle of something when you stop by!"

Jean grinned and did a quick fist pump before clearing his throat and replying to him. "Can I come over in a half and hour then? I've been looking for a place within my price range since I got out of college, and if I don't do it now, I'm probably going to forget about it." He explained before reaching up at rubbing his eye with his free hand. "But anyway, are you sure you want me to come over to the house? Not that I mind at all but usually people disgust these kind of things in a public setting." He explained as he went to the sink to get himself a drink of water.

He took a big gulp as he waited for Eren to respond to him and thought for a moment. "Dumb kid's gonna get himself killed if he just invites people over to his house willy nilly, his parents must've not taught him to NOT invite strangers into his house or he's just a cocky little shit." He thought, though he would realize later that Eren Jaeger, as hot as he was, he was also a complete and utter cocky shit.

Eren scratched his head as Jean mentioned meeting in a public place. It hadn't really occurred to him that they should. "Well, I just figured you would wanna see the house." He said, a small chuckle after his words.

"I mean, if you're afraid we can meet at a coffee shop of something." He added, shrugging even though the other couldn't see it. He didn't mean to sound condescending, but it sort of did. Eren was someone who was very full of himself. He spoke his mind, even if other people thought he was insane. He was just a real person. He knew he was hot, and he knew that he was tough shit. Well, thought he was. He was tough, but not as tough as he may like to believe.

*TO BE CONTINUED*


End file.
